twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Vampire/@comment-50.140.216.41-20140731212703/@comment-50.156.175.196-20140803063337
I really wish someone else would get in on this debate because frankly, I'm bored with it. SHE (I found out it was a girl after watching her vids on the Guide) is actually quite amusing at some points, but on an overall basis is VERY childish. Example: She screamed out loud multiple times and "banged her head on a table" while reading Alice's backstory. I mean really? THIS is your role model, the sole source of all your information on a book you've never read? But my main issue with her was that the majority of her statements were saturated with NOTHING but hatred for Stephenie Meyer and her work. Example: "Stephenie Meyer, I hate you. Burn in hell". I truly, deeply feel sorry for her, mostly because she has nothing better to do than to make 45 minute long videos and ten-page essays on her hatred for Stephenie Meyer and everything she has ever made. Ever. But I also feel sorry for her because it's not even popular. A thousand views on YouTube... OMFG she's a legend. And I feel sorry for you as well, for getting sucked into all that unpopular hatred. Back to your statement: "I personally like the idea of them secretly ruling like they do in the books, what I want is for them to at least admit that humans could wipe them out if they knew about them." Here's the thing about that, bra: they don't admit humans can wipe them out because they Can't wipe them out. Their laws are a pathetic excuse to maintain control of the vampire world, because they know "They are never in any danger from human beings"- the Twilight Saga: the Official Illustrated Guide. Even IF humans could kill vampires with thermo-nukes and super x-Ray lasers (which are stationary), how the hell can you EVER think they could kill ALL of them? I can't comprehend it. Especially when the entire vampire population is intertwined with humans EVERYWHERE on EARTH. Including major cities, near vital government complexes and important officials... And again, I also can't begin to understand how you think we could kill thousands of them... When they, I don't know, can equal the force of a cement truck on a freeway? Reach speeds over a hundred miles an hour instantly, seeing every microscopic detail surrounding them while doing so? Hear, see, and smell everything exponentially better than humans? Ooooh what about the fact that they're virtually indestructible?The sole piece in the series that indicates humans may possibly be able to kill vampires is stated in Breaking Dawn, by Aro, of course. Humans have created weapons in the 20th century that "Could harm us. Perhaps even kill some of us." NOWHERE does it EVER say that humans could actually wipe out vampires. That's insane. He isn't even sure the weapons could even kill them, and if they could, it would only be "some of us". And, shockingly, it's only Aro that ever even brings up the subject. Hmmm... I wonder why????? **Face-palm**